Odin
History Odin was born to king Bor Burison,thus becoming the heir to the Throne of Asgard. When Buri died,Odin took the throne and continued his father's policy. As Allfather,Odin had laid waste to mighty kingdoms,devastated whole realms and battled and destroyed Great Beasts. Odin would eventually fall in love with and marry Frigga,as she was a strong partner with a helpful ear,when he realised that he needed to pass the crown to a worthy successor. Their first child was a daughter Hela,who quickly became his executioner and leader of his armies. Together they violently conquered the Nine Realms and succesfully created the Asgardian Empire. However,Odin would realise that Peace is the only way to truly unite the Nine Realms and thus he stopped his conquest and transitioned into a benevolent and wise king from an ruthless and ambitious war king. However,Hela could not make the same transition and with her power having grown beyond Odin's control,she tried to take the throne,massacaring anyone who tried to stop her,but Odin was able to defeat his oldest daughter. Knowing he does not hold the power to kill her,Odin imprisoned her in Hel instead with his life force as the lock to her prison. Odin also wiped out his daughter from Asgardian History and created a new mural in his palace. When Hela attempted to escape Hel,Odin send the Valkyries to stop her. However,Hela was too much for the Valkyries and Odin was forced to personally intervene. Having realised that the Valkyries had perished,Odin entered Hel himself and manages to overpower and reimprison Hela. Powers and Abillities Master Combatant : Odin was an exceptionally accomplished warrior,both in armed and hand to hand combat. Perhaps the greatest testament and feat of his impeccable skill was that he was even able to defeat Hela herself in combat twice on his own,who was the Chief executioner of the Legions of Asgard and his oldest and strongest child and was more than a match for the Warriors Three,Valkyries,Einhejar and even Thor himself,even after the latter had acquired full power. Odin was notably the only one to ever accomplish this feat. He also managed to defeat Surtur and possibly fatally wound the Fire Giant,as Thor believed Odin had killed Surtur when they battled.During the war with the Frost Giants,Odin could casually kill dozens of Frost Giants on his own and managed to defeat their king Laufey in single combat. Odin was also able to defeat the Fire Giant Surtur in battle. Resistance to Magical Hypnotism : Altough not instantly,Odin was capable of breaking Loki's strong Hypnotic spell after only "a while",which was already enough to impress him,saying Frigga would be proud of Loki for this feat. OdinForce : Odin was capable of channeling an unknown,but cosmic type,of Magical Energy for various purposes such as warping reality. His powers allowed him to strip Thor of his own powers and seal away Hela into Hel with his life as the lock to her prison,something which effectively kept the extremely powerful Goddess of Death at bay until his death. He was also capable of placing multiple permanent enhancements on items,such as Mjolnir,causing it to only be liftable by those worthy,after he banished Thor,and was also able to change Loki's appearance from a Frost Giant to an Asgardian. He was even able to summon Mjolnir from Thor's own hand and use it to cast a golden beam of light that destroyed Thor's Asgardian Armor. With Gungnir,Odin could project the OdinForce in form of powerful blasts that could instantly kill Frost Giants and Dark Elves. Odin is especially skilled in using his powers for combat purposes,casually killing dozens of Frost Giants. Odin's mystical power even allowed him to transcend death itself and become a spirit to offer wisdom to Thor in his son's future journeys. Superhuman Strength : As the King of Asgardians,Odin possesses physical strength at immense superhuman levels;he should be the strongest Asgardian of his time. In his prime,he was strong enough to overpower Hela when she tried to take the throne and later when she tried to escape Hel,a noteworthy feat as Hela's strength was far greater than that of the Warriors Three,Einhejars and Valkyries as well as considerably superior to that of even Thor and Brunhilde's. He also managed to outmatch Surtur in battle and apparently fatally injured him,as Thor was surprised that Surtur is still alive after Odin defeated him.He would retain a good portion of his strength as of the war with the Frost Giants,managing to easily battle and overpower several Frost Giants and lift a Jotun with his spear. Even in his old age,Odin retained enough strength that he was able to exert enough force to hold on to both Thor and Loki after they were blasted away from Bifrost with a single hand.